1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method of assisting in the restoring of the genetic loss of function to the head, neck and shoulder girdle area of the human body and more particularly, to an improved method of providing relief from the subjective sensation of discomfort and/or pain resulting from the genetic loss of function within these stated areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized that numerous body ailments and discomforts are attributable to mal-conditioned muscles in the head/neck and shoulder girdle area. Swollen, taut or strained muscles in these areas are known culprits frequently blamed for neck and shoulder pains and even headaches, not to mention other ailments. With over 30 specific muscles ringing the neck's seven vertebrae it is little wonder that with such a convolution of parts, any abnormality may cause pain in the head, neck, shoulder or back and this pain can be in the form of stabbing pain, radiating pain, dull aching pain or a numbness or loss of sensation. The causes of pain in these areas are numerous and can be traced to occupational requirements such as sitting all day with one's head tilted to view a computer monitor or, house painting to mention a few. Likewise, various avocations can lead to pain in the subject areas. A most common type of pain attributable to spasm and trigger points in the neck are cervical headaches.
It is acknowledged that specific exercise or body movements may be employed to alleviate pain experienced in the head, neck and shoulder regions whereupon muscular dysfunction is rectified. Various appliances have been proposed for the purpose of assisting in carrying out an exercise regimen.
An example of a neck exercising appliance will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,999 issued May 14, 1957 to Bustamante. In this prior teaching, a frame device is affixed to the body with contact portions engaging the shoulders, chin and nape of the neck following which the user manipulates side mounted elements to vertically stretch the neck. This is unlike the current invention wherein no appliance is attached to the user's body and the sole manipulation of the concerned muscles is obtained by carrying out prescribed body movements while changing the orientation of the body and incrementally altering the muscular range of motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,074 issued Sep. 9, 1980 to Gonzalez depicts an apparatus that is primarily an amusement device but shows that it is known to provide a body attached appliance used in association with movements of the body. Such a device requires proper coordination of one's hips, arms or head to achieve rotation of hoops disposed at the distal portions of the device unlike the present invention wherein precise upper body movements are carried out without the attachment of a foreign device to the body.
A device specifically intended to allow for the exercise of one's neck will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,124 issued to Vogler on Jul. 13, 1982 and again, involves an appliance affixed to the body. In this instance, the user dons a helmet constructed to permit the attachment of selected bar bell weight discs following which the head is rotated in one direction and then, in the opposite direction. This is in contrast to the instant method wherein no disparate device is attached to the body but wherein a series of different levels of head and neck movements are carried out in a prescribed manner to progressively bring into play different muscles of the head, neck and shoulder girdle.
Still another example of an appliance intended to allow exercise of the neck muscles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,393 issued to Kusch on Aug. 27, 1985 and wherein a head harness including springs is anchored to a wall bracket. This is unlike the present invention wherein no foreign device is affixed to the user's body and wherein exercise of the concerned muscles is achieved through the unincumbered positioning of the body while a plurality of prescribed body movements are carried out with the body being disposed in alternate positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,232 issued Apr. 26, 1994 to Whitmyer discloses an additional head engaging device adapted to be affixed to a suitable stationary member and serves to maintain a user's head in a substantially upright position, rather than to permit exercise of the wearer's muscles. This is unlike the instant proposal wherein no foreign device is attached to the user's body and dysfunctional head, neck and shoulder girdle muscles are exercised through a precise regimen of body movements in a specific series of varying levels.
A further example of an exercise system particularly aimed at one's neck muscles is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,139 issued to Miller on Aug. 3, 1994 and wherein a harness engaging the user's waist, shoulders and head includes elastic straps providing resistance during head movements. Applicants' method, on the other hand, avoids any body attached appliance and relies upon precise body movements in a prescribed sequence while changing the orientation of the body and altering the range of muscular motion involved.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in any combination, is seen to even remotely suggest or describe the instant invention as claimed herein.